<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exiled by saints_to_sinners</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827807">Exiled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saints_to_sinners/pseuds/saints_to_sinners'>saints_to_sinners</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saints_to_sinners/pseuds/saints_to_sinners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A return of a past soul reaper, who was presumed dead has returned to the Seireitei to warn the current captains of a daunting new threat that has been looming for 300 years. </p><p>***Set 35 years after the end of the manga. For my sanity I won't be using the official terms, just English dubbed from the anime. I don't own anything but my created character and plot. The rest goes to the original creature. </p><p>And for lack of more information, I made some slight changes***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku, Hanakari Jinta/Kurosaki Yuzu, Hinamori Momo/Kira Izuru, Hirako Shinji/Original Character(s), Hisagi Shuuhei/Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Hollow Ichigo/Kon (Bleach)/Kurosaki Ichigo, IchiHime, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui, Kurosaki Isshin/Kurosaki Masaki, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Return:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stood in the shadows, her face, and body covered by a black robe that hid her presence as she watches Kisuke Urahara looked impatiently at the Seireitei. He had mentioned a rebuild had taken place. She could hardly recognize it.</p><p>"Well, Kisuke, are we going or what?" She asked, keeping her voice low.</p><p>"I didn't tell anyone we were coming by for a visit." He replied with a ridiculous smile. "But yes. Head straight to the Squad One barracks." He finished and they both took off, using a flash step to quickly and quietly reach the large window where most meetings of the Captains were held. She could make out the bright pink kimono that only one person would wear in any setting. She flash-stepped into the office with grace, her bare feet barely making a sound.</p><p>"Well, this is interesting." The man behind the desk said long wavy dark hair and an eye patch graced his slightly older features.</p><p>"Shunsui Kyōraku, it's been such a long time." She spoke, letting the hood fall from her head.</p><p>"Is that you, Kariuzu?" He asked in bewilderment.</p><p>"HEAD CAPTAIN!" A female voice shouted as the main doors opened, the woman in the hood flash-stepped behind the man, and rested her arm against the back of his chair.</p><p>"Not now, Nanao." The head captain responded.</p><p>"I gotta say, the old man made a good choice making you the Head Captain." The woman responded.</p><p>"Surely, you jest, since the Kariuzu, I knew would." He replied.</p><p>"Ah, yes I would. Wouldn't I?" The smile fell off her face for a moment. "I'm sorry for the loss you've suffered Shunsui. Kisuke filled me when he got me here."</p><p>"What happened to you, Kariuzu? It's been 225 years." He asked, his eyes grew sad.</p><p>"That's why I'm here. You might want to call a Captain Meeting, have them bring their Lieutenants as well. This is a story that has been in the dark for too long, and Kisuke is getting Yoruichi. She knows about where I've been."</p><p>"I understand." He responded looking at his Lieutenant. "Nanao call an emergency meeting." The young girl nodded and Kariuzu, sat on the edge of the desk of the Head Captain, and sighed. The woman, Nanao had left the door open, and she watched as Kisuke and Yoruichi arrived first. The dark-skinned woman saw Kariuzu and rushed her, the hugged tightly, before stepping away.</p><p>"If you are finally here, then?" Yoruichi began, but Kariuzu held up her hand.</p><p>"I must tell everyone the story, it's time  Yoruichi." The dark-skinned woman nodded and stepped back, Kisuke at her side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took almost an hour for all 13 captains and their lieutenants to meet in the room, and Kariuzu wasn't shocked by the fact that she recognized almost no one in the current line up. It had been so long since she had been in the Seiretei. She recognized her old lieutenant, and that was it. But luckily he kept quiet even though he stared at her with an open mouth as he stood in line. She ran a hand through her dark red hair as she adjusted her position on the desk, her legs crossing at the knee as Shunsui stood up and walked to stand near where she was sitting. </p><p>"I do apologize for bringing you all out here so late at night. But I need to tell you about this young woman, here. A prodigy who was instantly given a position in Squad Two as a Lieutenant under Yoruichi, until being promoted to Squad Five as Captain almost 300 years ago, she had vanished 225 years ago, and she is here to talk with us." Shunshui supplied, and stepped back. </p><p>"Good evening Captains and Lieutenants, I do apologize as well for asking to call this meeting. I'm sure you are all curious or even angry. But this is a very dangerous situation, and unfortunately, it is the old man's fault."</p><p>"Now hold on a minute!" A young white hair man demanded, looking at her. "We don't even know who you are, so you have no right-"</p><p>"Captain Hitsugaya!" Shinji shouted, "You may not know her, but I do. She was once my Captain. Lady Kariuzu, please continue."</p><p>"Thank you, Shinji Hirako." She sighed. "I have no ill will to the old man, but what I'm about to tell you is very sensitive information, and only three people know it. Yoruichi, the old man and me.</p><p>"When I became a Captain to Squad 5, it was a simple stroke of luck. I enjoy the break from the punishment squad until the head captain approached me with a secret mission. I was the only one who could do the job." She began, slipping off the desk, with a sigh. </p><p>"Shinji, do you remember what happened 15 years before I disappeared?" She asked, looking at the blond captain. </p><p>"You mean, that?" He asked his eyes widening before he looked at his feet in shame, she glanced back at Shunsui and he had a look of despair on his face. </p><p>"Will someone spit it the hell out already?" A male voice sounded out, and she glanced at him. </p><p>"Ah, a Kenpachi. They are always the loudest and most irritating." Kariuzu responded, before looking him dead in the eye and she stood in front of the large man. "Kenpachi, shut the hell up, as you are merely an irritation at this point, I"m not even sure you'd be useful in the coming fight."</p><p>"You little-" He began drawing his sword until a flash happened, and a man held him back, she looked at the guy and recognized him immediately. </p><p>"Well hello, little brother." She whispered and smiled, looking at Isshin. "Now as I was saying, something happened 250 years ago, that has come back to bite us. After I'd been captain for a while something terrible happened in the South Rukongai District. So back them, the area was 85 districts instead of 80."</p><p>"Wait, what?" A young man with orange hair asked in surprise. </p><p>"Exactly. A deadly virus broke out among the last five districts, and it was horrible, we lost over 500 soul reapers, just trying to figure it out. Not to mention it was highly contagious and extremely painful. The virus literally caused people to burst into flames as they were burned alive." She paused as they all looked at her in bewilderment. "We were able to put up dozens of barriers, but it wasn't slowing the spread, and then an order came down from Central 46. From somethings from the Zero Squad, the virus didn't affect the living, only the souls. So we as the protectors of the Soul Society were ordered to remove the problem." </p><p>"Remove it, how?" The orange hair captain of squad 8, asked.</p><p>"We were to expel the land and the souls, even those who weren't yet affected, into the Land of the Living. All soul reapers were called back to the Seireitei, beforehand." She sighed. "The decision caused a horrible disagreement between the captains."</p><p>"If memory serves, you were the loudest disagreement, Kariuzu." Shunsui suppled, "even slapped the old man across the face in the process." Kariuzu jerked as she slowly turned to look at the new head captain. </p><p>"Why remind me of that?" She shouted. "You know how long it took for my damn hair to grow back?" She demanded, and heard a gasp, she looked around a few of the Lieutenants. </p><p>"Anyway," Kariuzu turned back to the captains. "We did as ordered, and expelled them. We watched as the virus spread throughout the World, destroying souls, and hallows. It was horrible to watch, and experience. But within ten years things were normal enough for us to resume our duties. Until soul reapers started vanishing in the Land of the Living. As well as souls, we were finding bodies, but no souls. No sign of anything. And every person we sent out to investigate never returned, until the old man and Yoruichi suggested I go, as a previous member of the punishment squad I excelled at the art of espionage. I could suppress my spiritual pressure, and my skills with Kido made it easy to disappear and investigate."</p><p>"What did you find out, Kariuzu?" Shunsui asked, "after all this time, you must've found out something."</p><p>"I did, Shunsui. There were survivors. Souls that somehow survived. They aren't like normal souls, because of already being here, they didn't turn into hallows, but they learned to possess humans, which would kick out the original soul, and destroy it. And those survivors are looking for a way into the Seireitei to get revenge on being expelled. They call themselves the Exiled."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Retrieval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Exiled?" Yoruichi asked, looking at her former Lieutenant.</p><p>"Yeah, they aren't the most trusting sort. It took me a long time to even find them, let alone get them to trust me. The main issue is, they mostly want revenge on the captains that made the order, I don't think they realize that most of those captains on in charge anymore and that someone else sent the order." She continued with a sigh.</p><p>"Why did they trust you?" The captain from squad 13 asked, her voice soft.</p><p>"I told them I was an exiled soul reaper, whose Zanpakutō was destroyed. And powers were removed. They were skeptical but eventually believed." Kariuzu finished, leaning back against the head captain's desk.</p><p>"They believed you?" The orange-haired asked.</p><p>"Where is your Zanpakutō?" Yoruichi asked, finally looking at her.</p><p>"Oh, in hiding, I can retrieve when I want, however, once I do, I can't put it back," Kariuzu responded.</p><p>"So why didn't you handle this situation?" The weird-looking captain of squad 12 asked.</p><p>"Because to make sure the story was believable, we sealed 85% of her spiritual energy to make sure of that." Yoruichi supplied.</p><p>"Yeah, and I can't get to my Zanpakutō unless I have my power back." Kariuzu finished, "this was only supposed to be surveillance."</p><p>"But they are just souls?" The same captain asked.</p><p>"Not entirely, not anymore." Kariuzu supplied. "Listen, 2,000 souls were tossed into the Land of the Living, 20 survived, and I don't mean they simply survived by not having the virus, they survived with the virus."</p><p>"What?" Yoruichi asked, her eyes wide looking at Kariuzu.</p><p>"Exactly, these 20 got the virus and survived."</p><p>"Excuse me, Miss Kariuzu, but how is that possible?" A small lieutenant with a little bun asked, from her position behind Shinji.</p><p>"That's what I tried to find out. It took me some time to earn their trust, to find that out. After many questions, I was able to find out that they survived because of their own spiritual energy." Kariuzu began with a thought.</p><p>"Going back on the soul reapers we sent out to originally investigate were low level, newbies. We never sent a seated officer or captain. And these survivors had the spiritual pressure to rival at least a lieutenant."</p><p>"What?" A red-haired lieutenant asked.</p><p>"If the virus hadn't gotten to those districts, if it had never been introduced, these select few would've made good, strong soul reapers." Kariuzu finished. "Listen, they may not seem like a huge threat, but they can fight, and they have abilities, I don't know the specifics, they never trusted me that much."</p><p>"Then your point in this meeting?" A dark-haired captain of squad 6 asked in a low voice.</p><p>"Because they are here, in the soul society, biding their time." Kariuzu finished looking out the large open window, she could feel them.</p><p>"Then why are we sitting here?" Kenpachi laughed taking off and disappearing.</p><p>"Always so eager." Shunsui sighed and leaned back. "Alright captains, begin preparations."</p><p>"Wait, they can't attack now. It would exhaust all their energy trying to get into the soul society, they will have appeared in the missing districts, and it will take them 4 days at least to get here. They won't attack while not being in the Seireitei. They don't think the inhabitants need to suffer. So they will come here."</p><p>"I need to warn Kūkaku, she has a tendency." Kisuke supplied to the group before taking off.</p><p>"Kūkaku? Always getting into some much trouble." Kariuzu groaned.</p><p>"You left her in charge, sis." Isshin supplied, his words loud enough to finally draw attention, and three people looked at her hard.</p><p>"Alright, everyone begin minor prep and get some rest." Shunsui supplied, and Isshin looked at some of them.</p><p>"Kids come here." He asked, and the orange hair captain and two lieutenants came forwards. "Meet my older sister, Kariuzu Shiba. The real head of the Shiba clan."</p><p>"Hello?" Kariuzu supplied curiously.</p><p>"These are my kids, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu." Isshin supplied.</p><p>"Woah, what?" Kariuzu asked, finally looking at them. "Well hey there. And as much as I wanna stay and get to know you guys, and catch up. But Yoruichi and I need to visit the maggots nest, so I can get something I stored there." She supplied, smiling, and looking at Yoruichi, who nodded and looked at the current captain of squad 2 who nodded.</p><p>The three women left in a rush, flash stepping all the way to the hidden underground cell door. The captain opened the door and they entered, going past the large sitting area, and down a hidden flight of stairs, going even further underground, they didn't speak, they just walked, before coming to a large black door, where Yoruichi put her hand on the door, unlocking it with her power, and the door slowly creaked open, revealing a bracelet sitting in the middle of the room on a pedestal. It seemed to hum with spiritual pressure.</p><p>"After you left, I got Kisuke to make this. We were worried that when you eventually came back, that you wouldn't be overloaded with taking it back. So each hour it will give you more of the spiritual pressure back, but slowly. It should take at least 24 hours, maybe 30." Yoruichi supplied as Kariuzu stepped forward, gentle picking up the bracelet and slipping it on her hand. The moment she did, the world tilted, and a fraction of her energy was injected into her body. She placed a hand on the wall as the world righted and she smiled.</p><p>"That was pretty smart, Yoruichi. Thank you." Kariuzu supplied, straightened. "I've got to go talk with someone."</p><p>"You going to see him?" She asked with a devious glint in her eyes, with a knowing smile.</p><p>"See you later, Yoruichi, Captain." Kariuzu smiled, nodding to the captain before slipping out. She flash stepped to when she could feel him and found him sitting in front of a pond, deep in thought.</p><p>"Don't think so hard, Shinji."  She smiled looking at him.</p><p>"Hmmm, if you say so, Kariuzu." He said, not looking at her. She sat next to him, leaving a small amount of space as she looked at him, watching as the moon reflected off his light hair, illuminating him.</p><p>"You were right, you know?" He finally whispered.</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Aizen." Shinji sighed, finally looking at her. His light brown eyes finding her blue ones.</p><p>"Ah yes, I heard. Kisuke informed me about what happened." She said, sitting back, her arms behind her.</p><p>"I should've known better."</p><p>"It's not your fault, Shinji." She supplied putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked away and sighed. "I told the old man too."</p><p>"Doesn't matter now." Shinji sighed. "Where are you going to stay while you are back?"</p><p>"Don't know. I don't want to stay with Kūkaku or Isshin though." She supplied and watched as he stood, offering his slender hand to her. She grabbed it and he helped her to her feet, leading her to the captain's room.</p><p>"You can stay here, I'll sleep out here in the main room." He supplied motioning to the separate room, and she let him drop her hand. And she paused, taking off her cloak, setting it on a chair. She looked at him, before touching his face.</p><p>"You are angry with me, Shinji." She whispered and he pulled away from her.</p><p>"I'm not. I just. I don't know." He said, taking off his captain's robe, and sitting his Zanpakutō down against the desk. "We should get some sleep, Kariuzu." He responded, laying on the couch, and shutting his eyes.</p><p>"Shinji." She sighed, sitting on the floor by the couch. He deliberately ignored her, and she sighed but didn't move. She just looked at the ceiling, sitting next to the couch, waiting.</p><p>"Damnit, Kariuzu!" He shouted, sitting up and looking at her. "You can't do this to me. It's been over 200 years."</p><p>"I'm not doing anything, Shinji. Just trying to talk to you." She sighed and his eyes flashed.</p><p>"Don't try that innocent act on me." He stood and walked away from her, looking out his window. "I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear as she stood up.</p><p>"I am so sorry, Shinji. I didn't want this." She responded and he spun to look at her. His eyes were angry and desperate.</p><p>"I loved you, Kariuzu. And you left, you vanished. I thought you died." He demanded. "You could've reached out, you could've said something. Anything so I could've known. I mourned you, yelled at the sigh to have you come back, even after I left."</p><p>"Shinji." She whispered, guilt ripping apart her insides. She reached out, placing a hand on his chest.</p><p>"No, don't." He brushed off her hand. "You can't just come back from the dead like this." His voice was getting louder, and tears rose to her eyes. "Damnit don't do that." He ordered, stepping up to her.</p><p>"I never meant to hurt you, Shinji." She whispered, looking up at him. "I never thought I'd be gone for so long. I never thought I'd get stuck in this. I was just supposed to find them, and find out something. But it took me so long just to find them." She tried, tears falling freely from her eyes.</p><p>"Don't cry, Rizu." He whispered, touching her face, his thumb wiping away her tears.</p><p>"I have loved you all this time. But I understand that you moved past me. I just needed to see you. After all this time, I just needed to see your face." She whispered, leaning her face into his hand the familiar nickname, making her heart skip.</p><p>"Fuck." He whispered, his resolve crumbling before her as he leaned down, his lips touching hers, being overcome with passion. As he grabbed her waist, pulling her to him.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing in her toes, and buried her hand in his hair. He pulled her close, she nipped at his bottom lip, and he groaned into her lips. Soon their tongues battled with each other, and he dropped his hands from her waist, leaning down, his hands traveling to her legs, before lifting her, and he walked, sitting down on the couch with her on top of him. He pulled his lips from her, kissing her neck and shoulders.</p><p>"I love you, Rizu." He whispered and she began to cry. Tears running down her face, as she clutched his shoulders, he pulled back, and she buried her head into his chest. As he held her tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Around:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around the Seireitei, people came together in various locations. Their world set for another battle, another risk. And no one wanted to be alone.</p><p>Karin Kurosaki leaned against the Squad 10 desk, looking at her boyfriend, Toshiro. As he paced the floor. He'd removed his Captain's cloak and looked frazzled. Even as they had grown, their connection had been so strong that even when she died, at 35 to a car action she showed up in the Soul Society looking 15 and a fast track to the academy and thanks to her knowledge and her brother, she was given a position as a seated officer and soon lieutenant under Ichigo. But the white-haired Captain, who looked to be in his late teens, soon found themselves back to how they'd always been until a late-night with too much Sake had them finally confessing. And it was after that they had started dating. </p><p>"Toshiro?" She asked quietly, and he looked at her, his teal eyes bright with worry and fear. </p><p>"Karin, I love you. And I already talked to Isshin and Ichigo and I want you to marry me." He fast talked, as he reached out to her, and she gave him, her trademark smile, pressing her lips to his gently. </p><p>"I know, idiot." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. </p><p>---</p><p>Ichigo looked at his wife, Orihime as she made dinner. Another war, and another battle, and more death. Her long red hair was swaying over her shoulders, and he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her hair. She sighed softly as she leaned into his arms. </p><p>"Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice soft. </p><p>"Have you spoken to our son?" He whispered and she laughed softly. Their son, a substitute soul reaper was grown up now and doing his duty. </p><p>"He reached out the other day, why?" Orihime asked. </p><p>"I want him to stay away from the Seirtei for a little while. Rukia is going to send Ichika  to keep Kazui company." Ichigo supplied not moving his face from her hair. </p><p>"What's going on, Ichigo?" She asked, turning in his arms, facing his brown eyes. </p><p>"It's not going to be safe here for a while. We decided to send everyone's kids to the Land of the Living, they are going to stay at Kisuke's shop."</p><p>"Alright, I'll let him know." She muttered, and he kissed her neck. </p><p>"Isane wanted me to ask if you'd meet her tomorrow to go over healing prep," Ichigo asked and his wife nodded, as he kissed her deeply. </p><p>---</p><p>"Rukia are you sure about this?"Renji asked as she laid with her head in his lap. She was looking up at him, as he questioned it. </p><p>"Everyone is sending their kids out. Ichika doesn't need to be here too. And she seemed disappointed by it but willing to go to Kazui's."</p><p>"I think they are dating," Renji muttered. </p><p>"They are." Rukia laughed at the face Renji made. Her husband was always so protective. </p><p>"What?!" He shouted as she sat up, crawling into his lap.</p><p>"How could they not be? They've been best friends since they were kids." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "Anyway, she's an adult." </p><p>"Ugh." He groaned as he pressed a kiss to her lips, and sighed, "Fine." He muttered as she kissed him again.</p><p>--</p><p>Yuzu Kuraski stood at the window, a sheet wrapped around her slender form, as her boyfriend stared at her naked. The moon looked so bright even with the impending battle coming forward. Her strawberry blond hair fell across her face, and she brushed it away, looking back at her bed partner as he watched her. </p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked his voice seemed so soft in the quiet night. </p><p>"I don't want this. It's been so peaceful, after all this time. I know I've only been here for like 10 years, but it seemed so peaceful." Yuzu explained. </p><p>"I know it's hard, but we'll get through this like we always do." He reached a hand out to her, tempting her back to bed, as she walked to him, she curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, as they situated the sheet on them both. </p><p>"But-" He stopped her with a deep, slow kiss. His tongue playing in her mouth as his hand caressed her face.</p><p>"No buts, Yuzu. Everything will be fine." Jinta whispered against her lips, as he pulled her naked body on top of his, kissing her again. She sighed as they continued their lovemaking. </p><p>-- </p><p>"Rangiku?" His voice was little comfort in this time, they'd grown so close after everything. She'd always known he had feelings for her. And she finally caved, letting her emotions for Gin fade to be taken with someone else, who wouldn't hurt her as Gin did, wouldn't abandon her. He gave her space, and patience and was gentle despite his outward appearance.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up at him. His dark eyes seemed to glow with the moonlight. </p><p>"Checking in on you." He whispered, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. </p><p>"You don't need to do that." She whispered, pulling away from him. </p><p>"Don't do that, Rangiku. Don't pull away from me again. Every time we get close, you pull away. Why do you do this to us?" His whispered. </p><p>"I have a hard time letting people in." </p><p>"I know, but I'm not going to hurt you. Ever. I've always cared for you, Rangiku. I love you. And I waited for years, decades to have a chance to show you that love." He whispered, and tears rose to her eyes. </p><p>"I know, and I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your love." She whispered as he brushed a tear from her cheek. </p><p>"Yes you do, Rangiku." He responded, "There isn't anyone in this world, that doesn't deserve love. Not anyone." He whispered. "I never minded competing against him, even though he's gone. Because I know what he was for you, I know what he did for us, for you. I didn't mind that you still love him, because even in death he deserves to be loved and missed. I am not angry with that, I don't mind it. But I want you to know, that even with that, I love you. I will always love you. I have always loved you." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "And whenever you are ready, I'm here for you and whatever love you can spare for me." He whispered against her head, before walking away. </p><p>"Wait," She called out, "Shuhei?" She caught up with him, grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry, please. Stay with me tonight." She asked, leading him to her room, as his eyes widened slightly, but followed nonetheless. </p><p>--</p><p>Ikkaku stood with his bamboo sword at the ready. The training room was empty, and he was wired after the meeting, he swung the sword and continued his practice, wondering when the violence would finally end. After the war with the Quincy's, he didn't have much left. He would never admit it to the Captain because he didn't mind still being a soul reaper, he just couldn't find a reason to keep fighting so many wars. </p><p>"Ikkaku?" His soft voice was different in the silence, as Ikkaku looked up to his friend.</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked coming into the light, his sleepwear messy from his own sleep. Ikkaku stopped and watched the other man come forward, and grab his sword, pulling it from his grip. "You should be sleeping, like everyone else."</p><p>"I couldn't." He whispered, ashamed of how weak his voice sounded.</p><p>"Come on." the other man grabbed his wrist, and tugged him along to the Lieutenant room, and pushed him inside, and leaned against the from. "Get some sleep, Ikkaku." But stopped when Ikkaku reached out, and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside his room, as the door slid shut. </p><p>"Ikkaku?" The other man whispered in surprise, as Ikkaku stood straight, brushing his rough fingers down the slender neck. Ikkaku leaned forward, his lips parting as he pushed his partner's robe of one of his shoulders. His lips touched the soft skin on his shoulder as his partner gasped. </p><p>"Stop me now, if you don't want this." He whispered against the soft skin, and his partner said nothing, grabbing Ikkaku's shoulder, pulling him closer. </p><p>"Don't stop, Ikkaku." The command was close to begging with the shaking breath. Ikkaku stood up straight and pulled his partner into the room, tugging off the robes of the other.</p><p>"Yumichika." He whispered, as they went to the bed, and got lost in a tangle of limbs, and passion. </p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Morning:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Mature content included.**</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kariuzu woke up, her face against a hard warm chest, arms wrapped tightly around her, and the familiar scent of him around her. Shinji Hirako, her previous Lieutenant, the love of her life. They had gotten together well before she became his captain. It became easy to be happy once she did. She snuggled closer to him, his arms tightening around her waist, his fingers digging into her hips. She had loved him, with his jokes, his carefree attitude, his reasoning, and his strength of character. He never backed down, and always spoke his mind, she appreciated that from him. She had fallen head over hills for him, despite everything. She looked up at his chin and found his staring at her, watching her contemplate her existence. They'd fallen asleep while she had cried in his arms, eventually laying longwise on the couch, her on top of him. She gingerly sat up on his lap, and his eyes widened, as the color darkened. </p><p>"What are you doing?" His voice was husky as he spoke, his hands traveling along her thighs. </p><p>"Nothing." She whispered, looking at him, feeling the pressure his slender fingers left along the outside of her thighs. "I just wanted to look at you."</p><p>"Is that so?" He whispered as he readjusted his body, and she felt him hard below her.</p><p>"Apparently you have something on your mind?" She said breathlessly. </p><p>"When you sit like this, of course." He said, lifting his hips slightly under her, and she placed her hands on his chest to keep her balance.</p><p>"What are you doing, Shinji?" She asked, her fingers digging into his chest.</p><p>"Fuck, I don't really know at this point." He groaned, repeating the process, she delicately slid her hands into the opening of his robes, her fingers rooming across the expanse of his hard chest. He moaned again as her nails scraped against his skin, and just as he was about to slip his hands under her robe, a knock sounded at his door.</p><p>"Captain?" A soft voice called out and Shinji groaned, as Kariuzu chuckled breathlessly, standing up, she slid into the other room as he stood, adjusting his robes to hide his pressing arousal. </p><p>"Yes." He responded and the door opened, revealing his Lieutenant Momo. "What is it, Momo?"</p><p>"I've gathered the officers, sure. They are waiting for your orders." Shinji glanced at his bedroom door, where Kariuzu had slipped off to, and sighed, stepping outside.</p><p>"I want you all to fortify each barrier, do not leave the Seireitei, just fortification. help Squad 12 set up means of communication, and Squad 4 set up routes for travel." Shinji ordered and waved his hands dismissing him. Slipping back into his quarters, he walked into his room, and found it empty, but heard the water running. He slipped inside the bathroom, to find her resting in the bathtub, bubbles up to her neck, eyes clothes as a moan slipped from her lips. He watched, knowing full well she had a hand buried between her legs. She whimpered as her back arched, the water sloshing around. He silently moved forward, kneeling beside her outside of the tub, as he slid her hands into the bathtub, to take over touching her, her eyes popping open, as she looked at him, his fingers finding the heat between her legs as he touched her. </p><p>"Shinji." She moaned, as she watched his face, his robes getting soaked as he leaned over her in the tub, pressing his lips to her, kissing her roughly, as his fingers found her sweetest spot, and she gasped against his lips as his tongue invaded her mouth. She kissed back eagerly, sitting up, before grabbing at his shoulders, she climbed out of the tub, straddling his body. Her slick naked form as she reached for his sash, keeping his robe together, removing it, from the front of his body. She didn't waste any time, reaching between them, standing up his arousal, and sliding it inside her. They moaned together as they worked together and reached a climax that left them limp.</p><p>"We should get cleaned up." He whispered against her shoulder, and she nodded, sliding off him, as she reached for a towel drying herself off and putting her robe back on. She looked at him still, half-naked on the floor. He'd watched her, intently as she had dried off and changed, not moving an inch as he sat there. </p><p>"What?" She whispered as he finally stood. He left his robes on the floor, as he slipped out of the room, reaching for a clean one. "Shinji?"</p><p>"I had forgotten." He replied, running a hand through his hair, looking at her. </p><p>"Forgotten what?" She asked, but before he responded, a distant explosion sounded and they both ran to the door, looking out into the distance, smoke rising in the distance.</p><p>"That couldn't possibly be them already?" She supplied, but they both took off, flash step having them travel quickly until they reached the sight of the explosion. "What area is this?"</p><p>"The graveyard," Shinji muttered in anger. She looked at the area, the number of graves was astonishing. No wonder the squads seemed so empty. They were all here. </p><p>"You traitor!" A voice shouted, and Kariuzu looked down seeing a familiar face. </p><p>"Jo, I-" She started looking at the young girl in front of her, others started to gather, the number was too low. There were only 5 of them. </p><p>"He said you were, he said you were lying, but we trusted you!" They were too busy staring at her, as Shinji stood near enough to defend against an attack, and the Stealth force surrounded them. </p><p>"You are under arrest!" Sui-Feng shouted as her men closed in, and shackled the intruders. "Take them to the cells." </p><p>"I'm coming with," Kariuzu stated, ad followed, despite Shinji reaching for her. Sui-Feng nodded as the quickly retreated to the Squad 2 prison cells. Once secured, Kariuzu stood in front of them.</p><p>"You are a liar," Jo uttered, the young boy with bright red hair looked her directly in the eyes.</p><p>"No, I'm a Soul Reaper. Head of the Shiba Clan. Previous Captain to squad 5, previous lieutenant to squad 2. I abandoned everything to find out why my officers were dying in the line of duty. Why my friends and family were suffering." Kariuzu stated, her head high. "I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to know what you were planning. But I didn't want anyone else to get hurt."</p><p>"We were hurt, when you disregarded us to the Land of the Living," Jo demanded. </p><p>"That isn't quite what happened, kid," Shunsui started coming out of the shadows. "All the captains back then were adamantly against the idea, this young lady was actually set on fire when she slapped the head captain." Shunsui supplied gesturing to Kariuzu, who blushed and tentatively touched her hair.</p><p>"So, you still did it."</p><p>"We have to follow orders, we take our orders from someone, who takes orders from someone else. The Soul King made the orders, we were ordered to fulfill them. We had no choice." Shunsui added.</p><p>"But think about it, Jo please?" Kariuzu added, stepping closer. "The virus was spreading so quickly, and we weren't finding any way to stop it. It would've taken everyone in the Soul Society, not just the Soul Reapers but every citizen inside. We had to stop the spread before it got worse before it took any more lives." Kariuzu supplied. </p><p>"We understood that, but no one even tried." </p><p>"We did try, but before we had no way to research the virus back then."</p><p>"How do you explain the research and development department?"</p><p>"That department was created 135 years ago, by a newly promoted captain. We didn't have the same resource back then." Shunsui added, as Shinji finally came into the prison to watch.</p><p>"Liar!" Jo shouted. </p><p>"They aren't lying. We had no way to research the virus." Shinji finally spoke up, he was watching Kariuzu interact with them. He watched as her eyes widened at his voice but she didn't look at him. </p><p>"We understand your anger, but we never wanted this either." Kariuzu supplied. </p><p>"Doesn't matter, HE isn't going to stop, Kariuzu." The young boy supplied angrily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Them:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So who is HE?" Renji asked, for his spot against the wall. </p><p>"Taki," Kariuzu responded. "He runs the group of them. He's hardheaded and stubborn. He is the strongest of them. And the angriest." </p><p>"How well do you know him?" Byakuya asked, his arms crossed against his chest. </p><p>"I don't really. As Jo said, he never really trusted me, I got the other information from everyone else. All I know about Taki is that he found the others, he protected them from hallows, and he is paranoid." Kariuzu supplied. </p><p>"Interesting," Kurosuchi added, his mere presence causing Kariuzu to shiver at his creepy voice. She'd started learning their names at this point. And the Captain of squad 12 gave her the creeps. </p><p>"He's surrounded himself with others who would die or kill for him because he has protected or saved them." Byakuya supplied, his face never changing. </p><p>"Exactly. He has a loyal following, they are dedicated solely to him." Kariuzu supplied. </p><p>"Then why try to talk to them?" Shinji supplied. He'd been quiet on the walk back from the prison. </p><p>"I know them. You have to understand." She supplied, looking at him, pleading with her eyes. "They are angry, they feel betrayed by the people who were supposed to protect them. I spent time with these people, they aren't bad people."</p><p>"Of course not," Shinji replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and it hurt her. </p><p>"They probably aren't." Rukia added, "They are angry. I don't know what I would do if I was one of them, but I'd be angry too." </p><p>"Right, I'd be pissed, I'd want payback." Ichigo supplied, eyeing Shinji and Kariuzu suspiciously. </p><p>"But-" Shinji started, and Ichigo glared hard at him, the blond hair sighed and looked at the floor. </p><p>"When I finally joined in with them, Taki did his best to avoid me, to keep his distance. I think this group has been here in the Soul Society for awhile. About 6 months ago, they disappeared, that's when I realized they were planning something. I got what information I could, and ran, and had to find a way to get here. Without access to my Zanpakuto, I couldn't just open the door to get here. I couldn't do anything, so I had to get the word out and Kisuke finally helped me out." Kariuzu explained stepping away from the Captains. She forced herself to breathe deeply to control her emotions. As always Shinji knew exactly how to get under her skin. </p><p>"I don't know exactly what their plans are like I said, they never fully trusted me." Kariuzu finished. </p><p>"Guess you didn't do enough," Shinji responded, and she froze.</p><p>"SHINJI!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing his fellow captain by his robes. </p><p>"Ichigo," Rukia acted fast, trying to pull Ichigo off Shinji.</p><p>"How dare you?" Ichigo demanded, pushing Shinji against the wall. </p><p>"Don't act like you even know her, Ichigo! You just met her." Shinji responded, not even fighting back. </p><p>"What's that suppose to even mean?" Ichigo demanded. </p><p>"She's a master manipulator," Shinji said, looking at her with dark angry eyes. </p><p>"Ichigo, let him go. If Shinji wants to act like a spoiled brat." Kariuzu said, her voice soft. She put her hand on her nephew's shoulder. Ichigo reluctantly let him go, and Kariuzu looked at Shinji and punched him in the face. </p><p>"I don't know why you seem to be so angry with me, Shinji. But this isn't the place or the damn time." Kariuzu said, her voice cold as she looked at him sitting on the floor. "Now that, that is over. Back to Taki."</p><p>"Yes, tell us what you can," Shunsui said. </p><p>"Taki is the one pulling the strings, we need to meet him on neutral ground and see if there is a way to end this without bloodshed. These people aren't bad, they aren't evil, they want retribution for how the suffered." Kariuzu finished. Shunsui nodded.</p><p>"Rose, Byakuya, and Toshiro get some of your men to go to the gates, to watch if anyone comes forward to enter. We got lazy which is how the others got in, they were probably in the Seireitei before we ever shut it down." Shunsui demanded, and the captain's vanished, and Kariuzu stared out into the night as Shunsui walked up to her. </p><p>"I'm sorry about Shinji." She whispered, and he dropped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. </p><p>"You care about them, Kariuzu. And he is jealous, probably feels like you don't care about him." The head captain supplied. </p><p>"I thought I'd made myself clear when I spoke to him last night." She responded, leaning into the old man's arms. "Ukitaka was much better at comfort than you ever were, Shunsui." </p><p>"The relationship you had with Shinji was always complicated, Kariuzu. You two were good for each other, you challenged each other, but that was almost 300 years ago. You both are different from who you were back then." Shunsui said, pensive. "But love like that doesn't just go away, it doesn't fade. You just have to be patient with him, go to him and talk it out. Or scream it out, fight it out." Kariuzu sighed and grabbed Shunsui's hand, pressed her lips to his hand, and smile. </p><p>"Thank you," She smiled, "you are doing really well. I think the old man would be so proud of you." She smiled before leaving the room, searching out his spiritual pressure, finding him back at the graveyard. She landed discreetly behind him and looked at him sitting on a step, near a statue dedicated to the old man. </p><p>"What you said was out of line." She finally spoke out, watching as he tensed up. </p><p>"Doesn't matter." He responded, waving his hand like he didn't have care in the world.</p><p>"Damnit Shinji!" She shouted, she tossed a rock at his head and he jumped up looking at her.</p><p>"Don't act like you give a fuck about us here!" </p><p>"You don't know anything about what I care about, Shinji." She responded. "You act like you are so damn high and mighty. Like you know everything."</p><p>"Really, are you throwing Aizen in my face?" He deadpanned her. </p><p>"Did I say Aizen?" She retorted, walking forward, shoving him. "I don't think he was your fault. This isn't about anyone but us. I love you Shinji, but if that isn't enough for you"</p><p>"You don't love me, you love them. Those who want to hurt us." He responded with anger, getting in her face. </p><p>"You're right, I care about them. Because they were innocent in this, they were scared and alone, AND WE WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THEM. ITS OUR JOB TO PROTECT THEM!!" She yelled at him, pushing him out of her face again. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you."</p><p>"Bullshit." </p><p>"Fuck, Shinji are you that full of self-loathing, that you can't accept that I love you?" She asked. "If you don't love me, that's fine, Shinji, but don't you claim to understand how I feel." </p><p>"Excuse me!?" He looked at her, his face dark. "Self-loathing?" </p><p>"Obviously!" She replied with a laugh. "Maybe I don't know, the you of now, but I knew you once. You don't do anger like this, you don't do things like this. You are so filled with self-loathing right now!"  He looked at her as his face fell.</p><p>"I am not good enough for you, Rizu." He whispered, his shoulders falling, as he went to his knees, tears breaming in his eyes. </p><p>"What?" She asked, stepping back as she looked at him, kneeling in front of him. </p><p>"I'm not the man I once was, not back them. I'm not who I was." He said, not looking at her. </p><p>"Is it because you have those hallow powers? Or because of something else?" </p><p>"Yes. Because of the powers, and because of what I've done. With Aizen, Gin, the visards, all of it. I may be a captain now, but I'm not a good man."</p><p>"Shinji that isn't a good enough reason to treat me like you did in that meeting." She added. </p><p>"Fuck, I know that. I wanted Ichigo to kick my ass because I couldn't believe I'd said that. I didn't mean it. Kariuzu I'm so sorry." Shinji said, finally looking up at her, tears falling from his eyes. </p><p>"Shinji." She whispered, brushing the tears off his cheeks with a sigh. </p><p>"I don't deserve you, Kariuzu. I don't think I ever really did." He said, standing and flash stepping away, leaving her alone in the graveyard. She stayed knelt down, sobbing silently in her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Zanpakuto:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kariuzu woke up on the floor of the statue in the graveyard. Her back hurt and her arm was sore, and her eyes were puffy. She sat up and sighed. She'd cried herself to sleep, again. Shinji was becoming an issue for her mind. She couldn't understand his resentment and self-loathing. She couldn't understand his absolute disregard for her. She stood up and walked forward, her feet caring her to one of the gates and she looked up. The young white-haired captain sat on the top of the gate, looking down on the other side. She jumped up and looked down, watching the people move around.</p><p>"Oh, Lady Shiba." He spoke looking at her.</p><p>"Captain." She nodded at him with respect. "Any sign of them?" </p><p>"Hard to say since we don't know what they look like." He responded. </p><p>"Sorry about that, but I don't know what most their normal spirit forms even look like." She replied with a sigh.</p><p>"You knew that one boy, Jo." He added. </p><p>"I'd seen him, he was one of the few that wasn't a fan of body switching. Because of what happens to humans. So he spent more time in spirit form. Only a few of them, Taki didn't like that though." </p><p>"Makes sense, especially if he didn't trust you either." The captain added. "What Shinji said to you yesterday was quite rude." </p><p>"Yeah, he is just angry with me." She responded, sitting next to the captain. </p><p>"Why would he be angry?"</p><p>"Because I let him believe I was dead, we were close." </p><p>"Isshin isn't angry with you." </p><p>"My loving brother doesn't do anger very well. He almost never gets mad. And it's not like he didn't do the same thing." Kariuzu supplied. </p><p>"He did do that. He used to be my captain." He laughed. </p><p>"Of course he was." </p><p>"Shinji is kind of a hard to read fellow. After what happened with Aizen, he doesn't trust many people, but I wouldn't expect him to not trust you."</p><p>"No one is to blame for Aizen, but Aizen." Kariuzu sighed. </p><p>"I don't disagree with you, actually." He responded. "Could have to do with his hallow side."</p><p>"It's not like that was his fault either. Honestly, people need to stop blaming themselves for other people's decisions." </p><p>"You should probably take your own advice." He stated, and she looked at him. "What happened to those people isn't your fault either."</p><p>"I don't know what you mean, Captain." She said. </p><p>"You blame yourself for the souls lost all those years ago. It wasn't your fault. You tried to stop it, but you couldn't and there was nothing more you could do." He stated, looking out at the sky. "I don't mean to speak so bluntly, Lady Shiba, but I think the reason you stayed so long with them, was because you felt responsible for what happened to them."</p><p>"Uhhh-" She looked at him and thought about it.</p><p>"I do apologize, Lady Shiba, if I offended you." </p><p>"No, Captain. You are probably right. Maybe I stayed away for that, and the fact that I was angry that what happened was our only option in the first place." She supplied. </p><p>"It isn't a wrong way to feel about it. I'm quite angry about how it all went down, but it was a different time and situation." He supplied with a dismissing wave of his hand. "But you can't change the past." </p><p>"Maybe so." She responded, looking down at the ground below them. "You are quite an interesting guy, Captain." </p><p>"That's a first. Most call me cold." He replied. </p><p>"That's because you are, Toshiro." Karin Kurosaki said, stepping up, and pressing a kiss to the captain's forehead. He smiled, deeply while looking at her. </p><p>"Ah. Well, I should head out. Thank you for the conversation, Captain." Kariuzu said with a smile, jumping off the wall and looking back up at the couple, before feeling the stab of envy took her heart. She sighed before going towards the squad 8 training ground, where she saw Ichigo with Isshin. </p><p>"Sis!" Isshin called out, with a goofy grin on his face. </p><p>"Hello, Isshin. Hey, Ichigo, do you think I can use your cave training grounds to get a handle on my Zanpakuto."</p><p>"Of course." Ichigo smiled at her, and she could see the Shiba clan in him. She took off, heading towards the cave to train. </p><p>Kariuzu stepped into the damp cave, a place where she trained all those years ago with Shunsui. She rolled her shoulders, feeling the spiritual pressure, as she straightened out her arms to the side, closing her eyes she felt for the familiar sealed boxes. She knew it would take time to unlock the seals on her zanpakuto, but she had to release them. She felt for her energy and started pushing at the locks, feeling one give after the other, before pausing for a breath and unlocking the last one, she shuddered as she felt the familiar pressure from her weapon. </p><p>"Release!" She called out and felt the hidden doors at each hand open up and the hilt of her swords started pushing out and she pulled them from their seal. Revealing two zanpakuto's. She sighed at the familiar weight, glad to finally have them returned. </p><p>"Welcome home." She whispered to the weapons and felt them hum in response as she strapped them criss-cross across on her back. She suddenly felt stronger, and more in control with the return of her weapon. Her two blades that wielded so much power. "I've missed you both so much." She whispered, feeling the familiar hum from behind her. </p><p>She drew both blades in perfect harmony and began practicing her swings falling into familiar steps and patterns, her feet moving flawlessly. </p><p>"Wail, Skeletal Nights!" She cried, and the wind blew fiercely as her blades transformed, the two simple katana's changed into one long great large blade that was longer than her. Skeletons danced across the blade, she gave the sword a swing and a gust of wind, left marks on the walls, before skeletons began to dance in the shadows of the cave, and came out. She smiled at the power, before releasing the power, returning them to small katanas, which she placed back into their place on her back. She sagged against using so much strength at once. She let out a grateful sigh as she sat down, letting her mind grow blank as she was transported to her inner world. </p><p>"You've finally returned from your long mission, master" The voices were spoken in harmony.</p><p>"Yes, I am, Tessel Skel, Skel Bone." She responded, looking up at the two boys that were her zanpakuto. </p><p>"We are glad to finally return to you, master." They spoke, and she smiled. </p><p>"I've missed you both. I can't stay for long, but I'll visit you soon." She finished as she let her concentration to fade. She stood and walked out of the cave, before something powerful hit her, knocking her out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Traitor:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I knew you were a traitor." His voice broke through the heavy haze clouding Kariuzu. She struggled to force her eyes open, the force of the pain in her head, made her want to keep them closed. She groaned, forcing herself to bare it.</p><p>"I'm not a traitor." She muttered as her eyes focused on the man standing in front of her. She could recognize the presence of him, but not his appearance. His hair was dark as night, and his eyes were hard and calculating. </p><p>"Really, but here you are. Dressed as a soul reaper." He snarled.</p><p>"Doesn't mean I'm a traitor."</p><p>"Lies." His voice was dark and angry. "Who are you really?" </p><p>"I'm Kariuzu Shiba." She muttered, silently struggling aginst the robes around her wrists. </p><p>"Shiba, from the clan." He surmised. </p><p>"Listen, Taki, I'm not a traitor, I was just trying to find a neutral solution to the problem." She grumbled. </p><p>"There isn't one! The soul society needs to pay for what happened!" He shouted. </p><p>"Why?" she asked, and he stopped. "You don't have an answer. You want the soul society to suffer because we followed our orders, to protect the entirety of the world. Soul reapers have one main role, to protect the balance in the world, how were we going to do that if we had all died?" </p><p>"The virus was spreading too fast, and we had no way to go against it, Taki. We had no fight against it because anyone we sent in died. We didn't think it would leave survivors, we didn't have another choice." Kariuzu explained. "We did this to protect everyone."</p><p>"You did it to protect yourselves." He responded. </p><p>"You are so lost in your hatred for us, you can't see the bigger picture." She replied, exasperated. "The virus would've spread, taking out everyone, every soul reaper, and every citizen. Then with this place empty, the very few soul reapers in the world of the living would've been it, and they would've had no backup or assistance and they would've died. Then only the hallows would've been left, to devour all the souls, and the soul society would've crumbled and so would the world." She explained as she felt the others in the room. </p><p>"You are telling me, we should've put the lives of 2000 people above the lives of EVERYONE?" She finally asked. "This entire time, I felt guilt eating at me for being apart of it, I fought relentlessly against the Head Captain's orders, he even set me on fire. I understood the reason behind the orders. Because that was my job as a captain of the 13 court guard squad. I knew what my job was, I knew that orders are orders. But I hated it, and I hated myself. Which is why I tried to help you all for so long, once I found out who you were, and what had happened, I tried." She explained with a sad sigh. </p><p>"Taki, maybe she's right," Chozo whispered. </p><p>"Don't fall for her lies. They killed the others." Taki demanded. </p><p>"No, we didn't. They are in prison for desecrating the graves of fallen soul reapers." Kariuzu replied. </p><p>"Taki, what is she talking about? You said they were dead." Chozo demanded. </p><p>"They are dead!" He shouted. </p><p>"They aren't, Chozo. I spoke to Jo in the cell. The new head captain isn't going to kill them. He just wants to avoid war." Kariuzu added, annoyed. </p><p>"You lie!" Taki said, getting ready to attack her.</p><p>"That's enough, Taki!" Chozo shouted, slamming Taki away. "We will offer a trade. You for them." Chozo supplied. </p><p>"They won't. Because they really don't want a fight." </p><p>"We don't either, only Taki does." Chozo supplied. He looked at the unconscious leader and sighed. "You and Taki for the others, and we want to stay." </p><p>"Which district are we in?" Kariuzu asked. </p><p>"We are in the 1st district, by the South gate." Chozo supplied and she nodded.</p><p>"Tie him up and let's go. I know who is guarding that gate. Don't say anything, they might be angry that I was kidnapped." Kariuzu supplied as he untied her and tied up Taki. </p><p>"It's been 4 days." He supplied and they left the old shack and headed to the gate. She looked up at could make out the white-haired captain. </p><p>"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" She shouted, waving her arms, and the young captain jumped from the top, landing a few feet in front of her. </p><p>"Lady Shiba!" He called out and looked behind her, his hand twitching to his weapon.</p><p>"Don't Captain."She held up her hands. "They are supplying me, and Taki for their other companions, they do not want to fight us. They want to live in peace." She supplied and he looked at her and nodded. He summoned a Hell Butterfly and spoke into it. Within moments, Shunsui was at the gate looking at her. </p><p>"Are you hurt, Kariuzu?" He asked, touching her shoulder lightly. </p><p>"No, Shunsui." She smiled at him and gestured to Chozo, who held a tight grip on Taki.</p><p>"Shunsui, this is Chozo." She directed her hand to the man, "Chozo, this is the head captain, Shunsui Kyorako." She stood back and waited.</p><p>"So Chozo, I hear you have a request," Shunsui asked, his voice kind.</p><p>"Captain Kyorako, I am turning over Taki, because his need for vengeance isn't what we want. I do understand that the other did severe damage to your graveyard, but we would like to have them back." Chozo supplied, "And we would like to stay in the Soul Society, we are not meant for the Land of the Living."</p><p>"That seems to be a reasonable request, Chozo," Shunsui said with a pensive look, stroking his chin. Kariuzu knew he was doing it on purpose. She knew that look well enough. </p><p>"Head Captain, Sui-Feng is here with the prisoners." Captain Hitsugaya stated as the woman in question arrived with her prisoners.</p><p>"Chozo?" Jo called out in confusion. </p><p>"Well, I don't see why not," Shunsui said with his charming smile. "Make yourself at home. And Sui-Feng, go ahead and take this gentleman from our new friends here, and take him to the underground cells." </p><p>"Yes, Sir," Sui-Feng responded, affectively doing the trade, and taking her new prisoner. The group began to disperse as Shunsui reached out for Kariuzu. </p><p>"Our friend, Shinji has been beside himself after your disappearance. You might want to settle that." He supplied with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fight:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinji paced the floor of his room, having been locked in by the Head Captain after he tried to take off after Kariuzu. He was angry, scared, desperate, alone, and upset all at once. He wasn't sure how to handle how he felt about it. Did she run off because of what he'd said, or was she taken? Ichigo said she'd gone to the training cave to train, but she hadn't returned. She had been gone for 4 days, and he was beside himself with fear, but Ichigo had given him a terribly angry face. If she did take off, it was obvious it was his fault. Everyone knew how they were reacting to each other. Everyone knew most of their visits with each other involved arguments. They had been arguing constantly. That first night and morning had reminded him of how much he'd missed her. How alive she made him feel in the worst moments, and how he had constantly wished she'd been there with him all those years ago. When he'd fled the Soul Society after being hallowfied by Aizen, he had missed her. He had craved her voice, her touch, her love. Just her simple presence would've eased his suffering so much. </p><p>"Damnit!" He yelled, kicking a chair he had already knocked over and broken. He grumbled and tossed his robe onto the floor. He stood in his pants and sat aggressively on the ground. </p><p>"You seem pretty angry." Her voice seemed to break him out of his head, as it shattered his world. He turned and looked over. She had dirt covering her robe, her hair tossed to the side, as she stood outside his door. </p><p>"Kariuzu? Is it really you?" He whispered, looking at her like she was the sunlight after he'd been starved from it. </p><p>"Of course it is." She responded, "Shunsui mentioned you were looking for me."</p><p>"What happened to you?" He asked. </p><p>"Oh, I was kidnapped by Taki, but that's been handled. Taki has been taken in by the captain of squad 2, and the rest of them have decided to stay and live in peace within the Soul Society, so war has been avoided, and we can all go back to our lives." She shrugged, with indifference. </p><p>"You were kidnapped?" He asked, finally standing. He walked over to her and tried to reach out to her, and touched the barrier.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. " She shrugged, not coming closer to him. </p><p>"Kariuzu, would you-" She held up her hand and stopped him. </p><p>"I should go, I want to check in with Isshin and Ichigo." She shrugged and turned her back, he made to reach out to her and got stopped by the barrier, and silently cursed himself for not calling out to her. </p><p>---</p><p>"Okay okay, Isshin as a kid?" Kariuzu laughed as she sat with her nieces and nephew, and their significant others. "He was stubborn and reckless. He was always picking fights with my subordinates." She laughed along with everyone. It had been 2 weeks since the end of the situation, and she had spoken to Shinji. She had come to the easy realization that until he could learn to accept and love himself, how she loved him, then there wasn't a point. She couldn't keep fighting, arguing with him. She had moved in with Isshin, temporarily, while she got back to the role as the head of the Shiba clan, Kukaku had easily stepped down, wanting to explore other options in her life. After getting access to her money, she had begun the restoration of her new home, near Isshin's. </p><p>"What else?" Yuzu asked with a chuckle. </p><p>"Well, when he was really little, he'd run around the lawn butt naked, because he hated clothes." </p><p>"Come on, Kariuzu. Stop it." Isshin blushed as everyone laughed. The drinks were flowing as she watched, Karin sat cuddle with Toshiro, his arms protectively around her. Yuzu's boyfriend Jinta was laying down with his head in her lap, laughing as she played with his hair. Orihime laughed as she sat on the arm of Ichigo's chair, and she couldn't help but enjoy how lovely they all looked, and how happy they seemed to be. She missed that feeling of happiness. But she enjoyed her peace.</p><p>"Alright, no more. I promise Isshin." She smiled gently at her younger brother. Even though he had 100 years on him, he looked older then she did, probably from living in the World of the Living. He'd told her all about it, as well as how raising the kids had been like. She was looking at the sky when her brother grabbed her attention.</p><p>"You have a visitor, Kariuzu." He whispered looking behind her, and she glanced, since Shinji and she sighed, standing. </p><p>"I'll be back in a moment." She responded, walking towards him. He looked down as she approached, and she could tell he hadn't been sleeping. </p><p>"Hello, Captain Hirako." She greeted, and he seemed to flinch.</p><p>"Please don't be so formal." He whispered, but she ignored him. </p><p>"What can I do for you?" She asked, leading him away from her family. </p><p>"Stop it, please." He begged as she kept walking. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" </p><p>"You with this formal behavior, acting like we don't even know each other." He responded. </p><p>"We don't know each other, not anymore. I realize that now." She replied. </p><p>"You still know me, Kariuzu. You were right. I'm filled with self-loathing, and hatred. I don't know how not to be. I don't remember how to love myself. Not without you." He began. "You showed me love all those years ago, you showed me kindness, and affection and trust. You taught me how to care for me."</p><p>"Captain." She responded, not looking at him. </p><p>"I was angry with you after Aizen forced me to undergo hallowfication. Because you had left me all alone, to face it all. Without you in my life, it meant nothing. Even after my hallowfication, after fleeing the Soul Society, after 110 years, I was forced to live without you during the worst time of my life." He continued. "I needed you and you weren't there. I craved you and you weren't there. I loved you and you weren't there and I was angry. I have been angry."</p><p>"You should stop." She whispered but still didn't look at him. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, to see the tears rolling from his eyes, and the suffering dancing on his features. Her eyes softened. </p><p>"I needed you, and you were gone. I thought you had died, and I didn't hold it against your memory back then, but when you showed up here, alive and unharmed, that anger returned. And I tried to push it away, and we spent that time together that night and the following morning, but being with you, reminded me of how much I lost, how much time I lost without you. How much I had needed you back then, after all the battles with Aizen and the Quincys." He cried. "But I had forgotten how alive you made me feel, how loved you made me feel, how safe being around you made me feel. You were everything to me, everything. And suddenly you were here, and you had secrets and I didn't know you anymore.</p><p>"And then you were gone again, and I thought you had taken off. I was horrified that I had screwed everything up with you." He pleaded. "I love you, Kariuzu Shiba, and I can't bare the idea of losing more time with you."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Captain." She said, looking at him, with tears falling from her eyes as she flash stepped away, vanishing in the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Love:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Months Later:</p><p>Kariuzu stood on the edge of a cliff, she felt the wind blowing past her, as she stood there. She could feel the slight chill from the air with the closing in one winter. She looked back at her new home before she looked back at the setting sun. She felt the peace of her new land, the silence of the world here. But her heart was heavy, Ichigo had told her the Shinji had requested a leave of absence. And disappeared into the World of the Living. Only his lieutenant had spoken to him, but that was all. She apparently didn't know where he was, according to Toshiro. She grumbled to herself. She didn't blame him for not telling her he was leaving, after there last conversation all those months ago. She hadn't given him much to work with. She just knew she couldn't keep breaking her own heart for him. She had loved him for so long, and missed him, ached for him. She still did, her heart seemed to feel empty without him. But she couldn't force herself.</p><p>"Damnit, Shinji." She muttered, turning back to her house and making the walk back, with a heavy heart. She walked into the empty house and sighed. Until the presence made itself known, and she could feel how he seemed to completely fill the rooms with his very presence. She ran into her front room and found him, standing next to a window, staring out at the sunset. He wore regular clothes, not his soul reaper robes. His hands were in his pockets as he leaned with his shoulder against the wall. From where he stood he would've been able to watch her walking back.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked, finally breaking the torturous silence. Her voice seemed to echo in the empty halls of her home.</p><p>"I came to apologize to you." His voice still sounded so sad. He finally turned and looked at her. His eyes seemed to hold the weight of the world, but he still looked better then he had.</p><p>"For what?" She asked, sitting in one of her chairs, and he strolled forward, sitting on the edge of the table that was placed in front of her.</p><p>"For how I treated you when you returned. For how much blame I put on you. For how I let my own problems with everything affect you and your life." He explained, his voice soft. "I've never been very good at loving myself, even when I was younger, and I looked to you to fill that by loving me. I realized how you must've felt, if I couldn't love myself, how could I possibly love you the way you deserved." He explained and he sighed, leaning back on the table.</p><p>"I know some of the things I said, and the way I behaved was so out of line," he added, "I'm disgusted with myself and my behavior, I put so much pressure on you, and it wasn't fair."</p><p>"I-uh" she shuddered out, unsure of what she should say.</p><p>"You don't have to say anything, Kariuzu." He began, and he knelt down in front of her, touch her cheek as he caressed her cheek. "I know you need time, and I will give you that. But I love you so much." He finished, and he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers gently and standing. </p><p>His slender frame passing by her with ease as she stared at the spot he had previously sat. She wasn't sure how to react or how to respond, she could hear his footsteps as they closed in on the door, even heard the slight squeak as the door opened, but she couldn't move. What was she supposed to say, or do? What should she do? Should she stop him? Should she let him leave? She was used to being without him, but she had missed him. She was used to feeling alone. If she was going to do something, she needed to do it now. But she heard the quiet click of her door as it shut, and it spurred her. She jumped from her seat and ran to her door, flinging it open, but she couldn't see him. He had vanished from her land and she was alone again. She sank to the floor of her porch and sighed, glancing at the watch on her arm and scrambled up, rushing upstairs to change into her new outfit as she hurried out and flash stepped to her brother's. </p><p>She arrived with the others, the yard had been decorated beautifully, but flowers and ribbon, she looked on in awe, it was remarkable how everyone had decorated this house so quickly. She walked up the pathway and could see all the others, dressed remarkably as they mingled waiting for showtime. She went forward and up the stairs, where she knocked gently on the door. </p><p>"Come in." Her voice was light and a little shaky. Kariuzu walked in and saw a magnificent sight in front of her. Karin was dressed lightly, her dress was off white, and long, flowing past her legs and hugging her curves. Her raven black hair was pinned up, a few strands falling in her face.</p><p>"Oh, Karin you look beautiful," Kariuzu said, looking at her beautiful niece as Yuzu stepped forward, adding a stunning white lily to her hair. </p><p>"Toshiro is going to be stunned." Yuzu clapped with a big smile. </p><p>"I can't believe you are getting married!" Kariuzu smiled, as she stepped fully into the room, shutting the door.</p><p>"I can't believe it either," Karin muttered as she wrung her hands in front of her. Kariuzu chuckled as she came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"Don't worry about anything, Karin. Toshiro loves you." Kariuzu supplied. </p><p>"Does he?" Karin muttered. </p><p>"Of course he does, silly." Yuzu said looking stunned.</p><p>"I've seen the look he gives you, Karin. He loves you." Kariuzu added. </p><p>"And I mean you guys have been together for so long, it's about time you get married." Yuzu continued. </p><p>"How long have you guys been together?"</p><p>"We met when I was 11, in the World of the Living. And we were best friends, even as I grew up. I was in a car accident when I was 35 and was sent straight here thanks to Ichigo. And we just came back together. So we've been dating for 13 years." Karin surmised. </p><p>"That is a long time." Kariuzu laughed as a knock sounded. </p><p>"Karin, Yuzu, its time. Everyone is already waiting." The voice sounded through the door. </p><p>"Look like its showtime. I'm gonna head down." She touched Karin's shoulder again and smiled at her, "Everything is going to be perfect." Kariuzu squeezed her shoulder before heading out the door and rushing to the backyard, where she took her seat, beside Ichigo. Toshiro stood at the archway, dressed in a nice black suit, he too was wringing his hands with nerves.</p><p>--</p><p>The ceremony went without a hitch, and Toshiro had gotten teary eyes as Karin walked to him, and they had declared their love before all of them, while Shunsui declared them wed. It had been beautiful and Isshin had sobbed loudly, as he thanks his late wife for the blessing of his beautiful daughter and his old student for the beautiful marriage. Kariuzu had smiled beautifully for it all. But her heart was still playing with her, aching for Shinji as she sat so still. The party afterward was rambunctious, filled with laughter and sake. Rangiku had danced lovingly with Shuhei and Yuzu with Jinta. Isshin had held his sister as they danced with the others. Ichigo had brazenly kissed his wife deeply as they danced. And Ikkaku had unwittingly announced to everyone he was in love with Yumichika who had blushed violently as their captain Zaraki had laughed and slapped them both on the back. But Kariuzu simply missed Shinji. She had never thought of marriage as such a peaceful and gorgeous thing, she'd never even considered even getting married, even with Shinji. All those years ago, when they were in perfect sync, it had never crossed her mind. She had never seen a reason in marriage at that time. </p><p>She sighed as she walked slowly back to her home, the party finally coming to an end. Isshin had offered her the spare room, but she had refused and walked home. Enjoying the night breeze and the wonderful crescent moon and stars lighting her way. She decided to avoid her home, and walked back to her favorite spot on the edge of the cliff, taking a seat, her legs stretched out in front of her. She regretted not stopping Shinji in time. She regretted not kissing him harder. She regretted making him feel so guilty when she knew he was angry and hurt by her absence. She laid back looking at the sky, with a defeated sigh, letting her eyes close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Forgiveness:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Totally didn't mean for this to have as many chapters as it does, so this'll probably be the last chapter.<br/>And it'll be smut and the finish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kariuzu woke up with regret, falling asleep in an empty field was probably not the best idea. Her body was a little cold and sore. She sat up slowly, as she shook the sleep from her shoulders and forced herself to stand. She stretched her bou\dy as she began the short walk to her home, her senses off as she walked up to her stairs to her bathroom to shower. She quickly cleaned the dirt and sleep from her self and put on her comfy clothes as she walked back down the stairs and paused. His presence was still in her home, she walked into her kitchen and paused. He was there, making tea in her kitchen. He stopped and looked at her. </p><p>"Sorry, Kariuzu. I was coming by to talk to you and you had left your door open." Shinji explained, rubbing his head as he offered her a cup. She slowly took the offered cup and set it down on her counter. She stepped forward and shoved him against her sink. "Kariuz?" He asked confused. </p><p>"Why do you keep coming back here? Why do you keep playing with my damn head?" She demanded, frustrated. </p><p>"I don't know what you mean." He replied. </p><p>"Bullshit!" She shoved him again. "I wanted to follow you yesterday, but I had to go. Karin and Toshiro got married, and I didn't know where you were gonna go if you were going to go back to squad 5. But you came here yesterday and fucked with my head and my heart, and now here you are again."</p><p>"I'm sorry?" He supplied confused. </p><p>"Stop it!" She shoved again and grabbed the fabric of his shirt, and pulled him close to her, and she slammed her lips against his, and he stood frozen before sighing and returning her reckless kiss. She shoved him again and turned around, her breathing ragged. She turned back and looked at him, his face red and shirt was messed up by her grabbing him. She took a death breath as she realized that she was done torturing herself. </p><p>"I'm done with this game, Shinji." She grumbled and he looked at her confused as she walked up to him, and let her hands travel from his chest to his neck, pulling him down and kissing him again, their lips moving in sync as his hands went to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She groaned in his mouth as she lost herself in his kiss. He nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and his tongue began the onslaught in her mouth. She sucked on his tongue causing him to moan, as she moved her hands to reach for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, breaking their kiss, and she moved to his chest. Alternating between kissing, sucking, and biting and he moaned softly. Her fingers fumbling with the clasp of his pants finally undoing them and pushing them down and was faced with his arousal. He let out a sigh as she moved her mouth lower before finally licking the head of his cock, and he shouted as she dropped to her knees. One hand on his hip, the other wrapping around the base of him, before she sucked him back into her mouth, he moaned desperately and she could feel the tension in his hip as he tried not to move in her mouth, but his hands did fist painfully in her hair, and she continued her menstruation with her tongue. Dragging her teeth softly along the underside of him, he groaned, before beginning to tug at her hair.</p><p>"Rizu," He moaned, and she let him fall out of his mouth, as he pulled her up and pushed her effectively against the wall. He pulled at the sash undoing her robe, leaving her naked in front of him. He stepped back and stared at her, his eyes darkening with lust. </p><p>"Are you going to make love to me, Shinji?" She whispered, looking at his naked body in front of her, her hands traveling down her own chest. </p><p>"Yes, I am." He responded, stepping forward, grabbing her waist, and lifting her up, putting her wet warmth against his hard arousal, and sat her on her counter, his lips kissing and biting at her neck as he angled himself at her entrance, she arched, as she felt him pushing his way in. He seemed to fill her up. Thick, long, and hard. He angled his hips to pull back before slamming back into her.  She moaned loudly, as one hand grabbed her hip, to keep her from sliding back and the other reached between them to play with the little nub of nerves, and she tossed her head back as her breathing increased. He kept his pumping slow and hard, before she grabbed at his ass, her nails digging into his skin as she urged him faster, his lips leaving her neck and finding her lips again, swallowing her desperate moan into his mouth as he picked up his pace, her feet hitting the cabinet below them.</p><p>"Oh, Shinji." She moaned against his mouth when he pulled back for air, his fingers playing with her clit, pounding into her. </p><p>"Kariuzu," He moaned, before kissing her again, viciously pounding into her as he got closed, and felt her walls closing around him, as she came, but he kept going, as she tore her mouth from him, her legs starting to shake as she grabbed the countertop edge, and letting out a slight scream as she finished, and her moans got more desperate as Shinji kept going, kept pounding in her as his fingers kept moving on her clit, and he felt her close around him again, as another orgasm rolled through her body as she whimpered and arched her back as her body instinctively tried to move from him as another orgasm took her body for a ride, and this time he followed, shooting into her as he moaned her name, and stopped his thrust, staying buried inside her. Her hands moved from the counter as she wrapped them around his shoulders, as he looked at her. </p><p>"I love you." She whispered, and he smiled softly. </p><p>"I love you." He replied as he wrapped his around her waist.</p><p>--</p><p>After that day, the two never separated, he moved into her beautiful home. They would marry and have three children. </p><p>Karin and Toshiro would produce 4 children, all of which ended up being smarter and most skilled than most.</p><p>Yuzu and Jinta would marry. </p><p>Ichigo and Orihime would have another child, along with Rukia and Renji. </p><p> </p><p>**THE END**</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>